The Story Of Austin & Ally
by ItsJustMyThing
Summary: This the story of two seventh graders that meet do to one of them littering, and the other being maybe just a little up tight. Anyway, they almost instantly become friends and everything just skyrockets from there. They face chances, hard times, and their mistakes. Throughout everything, they still remain friends. And eventually, much, much more. This is my story of Austin & Ally.


**Hai :3. **

**I know, it's been forever, like, almost a month? Jeez. What is my problem? Am I crazy? Well, maybe a little…**

**Ha. Sorry about that. Anyway, a lot of crap has gone down in my life, I've changed a bit these past weeks, I've come to hate my stories and have a severe case of writer's block and blah blah blah blah blah….**

**If you're confused, just go to my profile. It's all there.**

**Anyway, this is a new story. Austin & Ally. Auslly. I like the idea, let's hope I can make it good.**

**BTW: there are time jumps in this story, but of course I'll let you know when they happen and all that... so... read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the television show Austin and Ally. Capeesh? **

Grade 7

Ally's POV

As the final bell rang, a mob of pre-teen students, including myself, began to head down to the locker commons. School was out for the day, which meant every kid was eagerly running to their indivusal lockers, empty its contents, and racing out of the building that is like a prison to them. I, however, take on a more leisurely pace, not so eager to leave school. I liked it here, I was always learning and soaking up knowledge, which I really enjoyed. If I could stay at school all the time, I would. I love school. Then again, I also love homework, which you have to to at home. Otherwise, it technically couldn't be called "_home_work".

Once I arrive in my pale-blue locker, I spin my combination on the dial and sowly open it, putting all my books in my bag and grabbing my tenor sax so I could practice later at Sonic Boom.

As I struggle to carry my heavy instrument and bag full of thousand-page books at the same time, I see a group of popular boys- jocks, maybe, laughing and strolling outside as well. There's a tall blonde- and yeah, I admit, he might of been a little cute- shoot a ball of paper towardsa waste basket. However, instead of going inside, it bounces of the edge and misses.

Loud booing erupts from the group of kids, and the blonde one smirks and shrugs, then continues to walk with his friends.

I feel anger boil inside me, and fume as I see them continuing to ignore their arbage on the floor.

I clear my throat loudly, holding my head high. No one breaks rules on Ally Dawson's watch. Not even cute boys.

"Excuse me?" I ask, approaching the group and tapping the blonde's shoulder with my pointer finger. He whips around.

"What? Who are you?" He asks, looking puzzled.

I shake my head, "Not important. Now, what's important is that you go pick up the garbage you failed to place into the waste basket properly."

He snorted, "Is it really that big of a deal? Chill."

I scoffed, "I will not 'chill'. And it is a very, very big deal. According to student handbook, page 27, section 2, paragraph 4, littering is a violation of school property and an act of disrespect to others, which is punishable by _detention_."

He chuckled, "What, have you never been to detention?" He looked at me strangely.

I felt shocked, "Of course not. Have _you?_"

"Well, yeah. So, you've seriously never been to detention?" He still was so surprised by my earlier statment.

"Yes, seriously."

"Wow."

"Hey, blondie," I snapped my fingers in his face, "You're missing the point."

"I have a name, you know, and its not blondie."

"Well then, what is your name?"

"Austin Moon," He answers easily, "I mean, who _doesn't_ know my name?"

"Well, cosidering that there are approximately 7,139,564,219 people populating the planet currently, and only about 2,967,482 of those people live in Miami, and let's not forget that you probably only know about 1/218 of those people, which is aout 2,000, my calculations would conclude that there are about 7,139,562,000 people that don't know your name."

He looks at me like I'm psycho.

"Well? Are you going to pick your garbage up?"

"Nope."

"Listen, I'm going to count to three. One."

"I'm not five years old."

"Two."

"C'mon, really?"

"Austin Moon, don't make me say three. Pick up the trash. _Now_."

I give him a scolding glare, and finally, he cracks under the pressure. I smirk as he sighs and walks over to the trashcan, disposing of the wrapper properly. I smileat him as he comes back towards me. By now, all of his friends seem pretty agitated by me. But I don't let that stop me.

I nod, "Thank you."

Just as they were about to walk away, I yell at them, "Wait!"

They come back over, looking as confused as ever. Austin looks at me, "Did you need something _else_, _your highness_?" He inquired, his tone laced with sarcasm.

I chuckled, "Well, I just wanted to inform you why you missed your shot," Quickly, I pull a peice of paper from my bag and wodd it up, "The trajectory of your projectile's path was off, because you were standing at a 73 degree angle and about ten feet from of the trashcan, and the amount of force in a specific direction was not balanced," I explained, before tossing the paper behind me and hearing a satisfying _plunk _as it lands in the waste basket.

"Oh! She just _owned _you, bro!" One kid cried.

"Austin Moon just got dunked on by Ally Dawson!" Another one yelled.

However, Austin didn't respond to any of them. He just kind of looked at me for a minute.

After a while, he grinned, "Nice shot," was all he said before walking away with his friends.

There was something about that kid that made me feel... wierd. Really wierd.

But was it a bad thing?

The Next Day

Ally's POV

The very next day at school, I seemed to be having a really good day. I played my solo in band without freaking out and chewing on my hair, I aced my history test, and I was about to have pizza for lunch. With a gogurt! Man oh man, did I love gogurts.

However, once at taken my seat at my usual table, by myself, something very surprising happens.

Austin Moon, the blonde, littering boy from yesterday, plops down right across from me with his lunch tray.

"Hey," He smiled at me, "So, your name's Ally, right?"

I sputtered, shocked for a moment, "Um, what are you doing?"

Why was he sitting by me? He was so strange, I thought he would hate me after what happened yesterday.

"What does it look like? I'm sitiing with yu, duh," He replied.

"But why?"

"Well, you were sitiing all by yourself. You looked lonely," He answered, sounding kind of sad.

I became offended, "Well, usually I sit with my friend, Trish."

He chuckled, "Trish De La Rosa? She probably comes to school like once a week. Even _I'm_ not that much of a slacker."

"I know, she's so lazy. It's kind of sad," I chuckled, "But still, she's pretty much the_ only_ friend I have. And she's been a good friend. Most of the time, I mean."

"Well, now you have _two_ friends," He replied, grinning cheekily at me. I gave him a small smile. Was he _really_ kind enough to befrined_ me_ when he could be sitting at the popular table with all his other cool friends?_  
_

"Thanks. But you don't have to sit with me, the populars will kick you out," I smiled, "Wouldn't want to be a loser like me."

He furrowed his brown, and scratching his blonde head, he said, "You're not a loser. As a matter of fact, your cooler than anyone at that table," He gestured to the populars.

I chortled, "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious. I mean, that shot you made yesterday was _epic_. No one over there can do that!" He yelled excitedly, "Plus, most of the populars are, well, pretty dumb. They have brains the size of walnuts, but you're like,a total genius."

"Hey! Just because the populars don't understand as much as you or me or other people, doesn't mean that you can just go around saying they have pea-size brains!" I scolded jokingly, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Walnut-sized," He corrected.

"Whatever," I laughed, and for the rest of lunch, we just continued to go back and forth, enjoying eachother's company.

I was glad to be friends with Austin, he seemed nice enough. And, even though he did litter, he listened and picked it up and disposed of it. Maybe this could be the start of something great.


End file.
